The conventional cat toilet device is simply a basin which is put at a desired position and cat litter is located in the basin, the cat is trained to leave the feces on the cat litter. After the cat litter is used for a period of time, the cat litter together with the feces and urine are discarded. The basin is then cleaned and filled with the cat litter.
However, the cat litter is not solved and not environmentally friendly so that some manufacturers develop water-solvable cat litter which can be flushed into the toilet. It is noted that the amount of the cat litter is significant and bed smell generates from the used cat litter, the bad smell makes the room not suitable for people living in the room.
The present invention intends to provide a cat toilet device which is easily used and keeps the environment clean and neat. The present invention also saves expenses for purchasing of the cat litter.